Cloud-Speichersysteme
Einleitung Dem Begriff "Cloud" begegnet man heute überall. Aber was bedeutet er? Unter Cloud Computing versteht man IT-Infrastrukturen und Services, die über ein Netzwerk zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Die Infrastruktur, beispielsweise ein Datenspeicher oder eine Software, müssen nicht mehr auf dem lokalen Rechner installiert sein. Es werden drei Ausprägungen unterschieden: * Software as a Service (SaaS): Es wird eine Anwendung "gemietet". Der Provider stellt seine eigenen Anwendungen für den Nutzer bereit. Dieser muss sich weder um die technische Infrastruktur noch um die Installation oder um Updates der Anwendung kümmern, diese erfolgen automatisch durch den Provider. So hat der Nutzer stets die aktuellste Version der Software. * Platform as a Service (PaaS): Ein Service stellt ein Programmiermodell und Entwicklerwerkzeuge bereit, um cloud-basierte Anwendungen zu erstellen und auszuführen. Ein PaaS-Provider sollte alle benötigten Ressourcen wie Rechenleistung, Speicher, Netzwerk und Datenbanken automatisch zur Verfügung stellen und diese abhängig von den Anforderungen skalieren ("fabric"). Erwartet werden zudem eingebaute Monitoring-Funktionen, mit denen sich das Laufzeitverhalten der Anwendungen überwachen lässt. * Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS): Iaas stellt grundlegende IT-Ressourcen wie Rechenleistung oder Netzwerkkapazitäten zur Verfügung, der Nutzer kann diese Ressourcen "mieten". Nebst den Ausprägungen gibt es verschiedene Arten von Clouds: * Private Cloud: Als Private Cloud bezeichnet man eine Cloud innerhalb eines Unternehmens. Sie ist durch eine Firewall geschützt, um unbefugten Zugriff zu verhindern. * Public Cloud: Die Public Cloud oder öffentliche Cloud ist ein Angebot eines frei zugänglichen Providers, der seine Dienste offen über das Internet für jedermann zugänglich macht, beispielsweise Google Docs * Hybrid Cloud: Mit Hybrid Clouds werden Mischformen dieser beiden Arten bezeichnet. Bestimmte Services laufen bei öffentlichen Anbietern über das Internet, sensible Daten werden jedoch weiterhin beim Unternehmen verarbeitet. Quellen: Unterlagen Wirtschaftsinformatik Edith Jesenak, www.computerwoche.de , www.cloud.fraunhofer.de Nutzen Privat und geschäftlich ist die durch Cloud-Dienste gewonnene Flexibilität entscheidend. Man kann von überall aus stets auf seine Daten zugreifen und diese bearbeiten oder neue Daten abspeichern. Über den Browser, eine App oder über einen Ordner auf dem Computer kann auf die Daten zugegriffen werden. Die meisten Clouds sind geräteübergreifend nutzbar, also nicht an ein Gerät oder Betriebssystem gebunden. Zudem unterstützen Clouds die Zusammenarbeit, also das freigeben und sharen von Ordnern und Dateien mit anderen Personen. Daher ist es ein Leichtes, gemeinsam von verschiedenen Orten an Dokumenten und Projekten zu arbeiten. Probleme Wer seine Daten in der Cloud speichert, geht immer ein gewisses Risiko ein. In der Vergangenheit wurden immer wieder Hackerattacken gemeldet. So etwa 2012, als Daten von Dropbox-Usern gehackt wurden. Daher gelten für Unternehmen gesetzliche Regelungen. Privatpersonen müssen wissen, was sie im Ernstfall mit der Welt teilen würden. Dieser Kinofilm-Trailer hat diesbezüglich eine erstaunliche pädagogische Wirkung. Geschichte von Cloud-Speichersystemen Wie sind Cloud-Speichersysteme entstanden? Die Grundidee des Cloud Computing ist bereits aus der industriellen Revolution bekannt. Statt überall dort Energie zu erzeugen, wo sie benötigt wird, verteilen zentral organisierte Grossproduzenten die Energie je nach Bedarf. Die Vorteile sind effiziente und bedarfsgerechte Produktion, Nutzung und Abrechnung. Dieses Prinzip ist im Energiesektor schon lange gang und gäbe, obwohl es sich genauso gut auf die IT-Branche anwenden lässt. Die ersten Visionen über Cloud Computing stammen aus den 1950er-Jahren. Der Wissenschaftler Herb Grosch, ein Forscher von IBM, träumte davon, die Welt auf Datenstationen zu verwalten, die von einer Handvoll Rechenzentren versorgt werden. Dieses Konzept wurde 1961 von John McCarthy verfeinert. Er sah das Rechenzentrum der Zukunft als öffentliche Versorgungseinrichtung. Da die nötige Netzinfrastruktur aber nicht vorhanden war, war eine Umsetzung noch unmöglich. Erst mit den ersten PCs, die unternehmensintern vernetzt sind und auf zentrale Dienste und Anwendungen auf Servern zugreifen, wird ein erster Vorläufer der Cloud geboren. Das Internet entwickelt sich, es folgt das World Wide Web. Mit dem Netzausbau wird der Weg für die Cloud geebnet und durch den Ausbau des Webs kann nun über den Browser auf die Cloud zugegriffen werden. Ein erster Vorläufer der Cloud war das Application Service Providing, kurz ASP, doch es scheiterte an technischen Hürden und der dürftigen Bandbreite der 1990er-Jahre. Ab 1999 beginnen die grossen Software-Anbieter, Lösungen über die Cloud anzubieten. Den Durchbruch schaffte die Cloud um das Jahr 2004 herum, da sie durch Facebook «social» wurde. In den nächsten Jahren entwickelte sich die Cloud so weit, dass von simpler Dateiablage bis zu komplexen Applikationen alle IT-Services rund um die Uhr und weltweit verfügbar gemacht werden konnten. Wie sieht die Zukunft von Cloud-Speichersystemen aus? Die nächste Entwicklungsstufe der Cloud ist das Internet of Things (IoT), welches viele Bereiche unseres Lebens massgeblich verändern wird. Über das IoT werden nicht nur Computer oder mobile Geräte vernetzt, wie wir es heute anwenden, sondern auch alle möglichen Alltagsgegenstände, die mit Prozessoren und Sensoren ausgestattet sind, sei das eine Kaffeemaschine oder eine Produktionsanlage in einem Unternehmen. Dank der Cloud können die Maschinen die Daten leicht untereinander austauschen. Das IoT wird als das nächste grosse Ding gehandelt, dass unseren Alltag massgeblich erleichtern wird. Quelle: www.sms-computerwoche.pageflow.io Dropbox Was ist Dropbox? Bei Dropbox handelt es sich um ein im Jahr 2007 eingeführtes Cloud-Speichersystem des Unternehmens Dropbox Inc. Dropbox bedeutet so viel wie "in eine Schachtel fallen lassen". Wie funktioniert Dropbox? Dropbox soll als eine Art virtuelle Festplatte dienen, wobei hochgeladene Dateien automatisch gespeichert und synchronisiert werden. Dropbox ist rechnerunabhängig, dies ermöglicht es dem Nutzer von verschiedenen Geräten aus auf seine Dropbox-Ordner zuzugreifen. Durch die Einrichtung eines Speicherbereichs auf dem Server von Dropbox Inc. werden die lokalen Dateien und Verzeichnisse laufend damit abgeglichen. Über Dropbox ist es nun möglich Dateien und Verzeichnisse zu kopieren, zu löschen, neue Dateien anzulegen oder Inhalte in die Cloud zu verschieben. Zusätzlich ermöglicht ein automatisches Backup via Dropbox, dass die Datensicherheit gewährleistet wird. Wozu braucht man Dropbox? * Teamarbeit: Die Nutzer von Dropbox können selbst entscheiden, wem sie ihre Dateien und Ordner zugänglich machen wollen, deshalb eignet sich Dropbox auch hervorragend für die Arbeit im Team. * Plattformunabhängigkeit: Zusätzlich ist Dropbox plattformunabhängig, kann also sowohl von Apple- als auch Windows-Benutzern verwendet werden. Dies kann nützlich sein, wenn ein Nutzer verschiedene Geräe besitzt oder in einem Team mit verschiedenen Betriebssystemen gearbeitet wird. * Übersicht über Ordnerstrukturen behalten: Ausserdem kann Dropbox dabei behilflich sein, den Überblick über Ordnerstrukturen zu behalten, wenn auf verschiedenen Rechnern gearbeitet werden muss. Die Ordnerstruktur bleibt beim Verwenden von Dropbox immer gleich. Mögliche Probleme von Dropbox Die Probleme, die in der Einleitung beschrieben werden, treffen auch auf Dropbox zu. Für Firmen ist deshalb die kostenpflichtige Version (Dropbox Business) meist besser geeignet als die Gratisversion. Zudem muss man sich bewusst sein, dass man bis heute nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit vor Hackerattacken geschützt ist. So wurde etwa im Jahr 2012 die Dropbox-Datenbank kopiert und 2016 veröffentlicht. Tutorial Dropbox Das Tutorial zeigt ein Beispiel, wie Dropbox im Geschäftsalltag oder in Gruppenarbeiten eingesetzt werden kann. Natürlich kann Dropbox aber auch im privaten Bereich verwendet werden, etwa zum Teilen von Ferienfotos. Dazu kann wie im Video beschrieben ein ganzer Ordner oder aber auch nur einzelne Dateien für ausgewählte Personen freigegeben werden. So bleiben alle Verwandten und Freunde auf dem neusten Stand, wo man sich gerade in den Ferien befindet und welche Aktivitäten gemacht werden. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RxIdvCfXt0&feature=youtu.be Beschreibung Google Drive Was ist Google Drive ? Google Drive ist ein Cloud-Speichersystem, welches im Jahre 2006 erschienen ist und zur Google Inc. gehört. Wie funktioniert Google Drive? Google Drive ist, wie Dropbox, rechnerunabhängig. Somit können Nutzer von unterschiedlichen Geräten auf die im Drive gespeicherten Dokumente zugreifen. Die Daten werden laufend synchronisiert, damit die Nutzer auf allen Geräten den aktuellen Stand haben. Mit Google Drive können Dokumente nicht nur abgelegt, sondern auch direkt erstellt werden. So lassen sich Textdokumente, Tabellen und Präsentationen sehr schnell und einfach erstellen, ohne dass ein externes Programm wie beispielsweise Microsoft Word auf dem Rechner installiert sein muss. Diese Dateien können dann mit oder ohne Schreibrecht für andere Personen freigegeben werden. Die Freigabe ist in drei Stufen eingeteilt: * Nur bestimmte, eingeladene Google-Nutzer haben Zugriff. * Alle Personen, welche die URL besitzen, haben Zugriff. * Die Datei ist frei im Web zugänglich. Somit können auch Suchmaschinen die Inhalte erfassen Der grosse Vorteil von Google Drive ist, dass mehrere Personen gleichzeitig an den Dokumenten arbeiten können. Die Änderungen werden jeweils simultan angezeigt. Wozu braucht man Google Drive? * Teamarbeit: '''Google Drive eignet sich sehr gut für Teamarbeiten, denn die Dokumente können den Gruppenmitgliedern freigegeben werden und sie können gleichzeitig daran arbeiten. * '''Plattformunabhängigkeit: '''Wie Dropbox ist Google Drive plattformunabhängig und kann von Windows- wie auch Apple-Benutzern verwendet werden. Zudem kann auch über Apps vom Smartphone oder Tablet ausgearbeitet werden. * '''Zusätzlicher Speicher: '''Die Dateien werden in der Cloud und nicht auf der Festplatte gespeichert. So kann Festplattenspeicher gespart werden. '''Mögliche Probleme von Google Drive * Speicherplatz: '''Braucht man mehr als den kostenlosen Speicherplatz, muss für mehr Speicher bezahlt werden. * '''Dokumentenerstellung: '''Erstellt man ein Dokument direkt in Google Drive, hat man nicht so viele Funktionen zur Verfügung wie etwa mit Microsoft Word. Ansonsten gelten bei Google Drive auch die Probleme, welche bei Dropbox bereits angesprochen wurden. '''Tutorial Google Drive Erstellung eines neuen Dokumentes: Oben links auf Google Drive findet man einen blauen Button, welcher "Neu" heisst. Klickt man darauf, öffnet sich eine Liste unterschiedlicher Dokumente und Ordner, welche man erstellen kann. Im Folgenden Video wird erklärt, wie man die erstellten oder hochgeladenen Dokumente teilen kann. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TW5RaDY5AMY Kategorie:Cloud-Basiert Kategorie:Systeme Kategorie:Studienrelevant Kategorie:Management Kategorie:App